Public Event
A Public Event is a type of global multiplayer minigame in Destiny wherein numerous players, grouped in fireteams, work together to complete a specific objective in order to earn experience and loot, often during Patrol. Public Events are rated after completion based on the Guardians' performance. If time runs out before the objective is met, the Guardians will receive a Bronze-tier rating. If time runs out but the Guardians manage to almost complete the objective, the Guardians will receive a Silver rating. If the objective is completed before the timer runs out, the Guardians will receive a Gold rating. Guardians are rewarded with Glimmer, experience, and sometimes a rare material for Gold-Tier ratings, which are rewarded instantly. Guardians can also pick up an additional reward at the postmaster if its their first gold-tier rating of the day. Known Public Events Defeat the Extraction Crews Players must work together to eliminate groups of Fallen at two to four different extraction points. Each extraction point is marked by a hovering extractor and protected by one group of enemies delivered by a Skiff. After each point is cleared, a new one will appear elsewhere in the zone and will be protected by tougher enemies. Players are given one minute to kill the defenders at each of the extraction points, as well as an additional minute in order to locate and travel to a new point once it appears. Destroy the Fallen Walker A Fallen Skiff drops a Devil Walker (Earth), an Iron Walker (Moon), or a Winter Walker (Venus) and the players must come together to destroy the vehicle. Other Fallen troops will also appear in the area. Players are given five minutes to complete this task. Defend the WARSAT A WARSAT falls from the sky and crashes somewhere in the area. The machine must be scanned by a Ghost and protected until the scanning procedure reaches one hundred percent. In order for the percentage to increase Guardians must stand within a ring that encircles the satellite. More players near the satellite will result in faster percentage growth. Enemies will attack to drive the guardians away, by emerging from nearby caves or being delivered by Skiffs, Tombships, or Harvesters. Players are given four minutes to complete the scan. Kill the Enemy Target A powerful enemy spawns within the vicinity and must be killed by the players before it can visit a series of checkpoints. The number of checkpoints may vary depending on the enemy, as well as the location. Targets are major enemies but with increased health and often shields which recharge very quickly. Players are given five minutes to complete this task. Prevent Vex Sacrifices A Vex conflux will appear in the area, and hordes of Vex units will spawn near it and attempt to approach it and sacrifice themselves. Players must stop the enemies from reaching it; if one sacrifice occurs the players will not earn a gold rank for the event and if ten occur the event will be a failure. As the timer counts down, stronger and more numerous enemies will appear. Players are given between four and five minutes to complete this task. World Events World Events do not display the banner or screen darkening effect and instead produce a message in the feed at the bottom-left of the screen. They do not give rewards or count towards completion of a public event Bounty, but they are excellent sources of Glimmer, experience, and engrams. *'The enemy is moving against each other': a large group of enemies will appear and start fighting. These wars can include any combination of any two species that appear in that location. Many of the enemies found in these events will be Majors. After a few minutes, the message "The enemy weakens and retreats" will appear, and all remaining enemies will vanish. *'A roving band of pikes is moving this way': A squadron of Dregs riding Pikes enters the area. Players can shoot the Dregs off their Pikes and hijack them. *'The minions of Crota have started a ritual': Three Hive Acolytes will spawn in a random monster cave. After a period of time or if the Acolytes are disturbed, the message "The Blades of Crota have invaded this world" will appear, and a Blade of Crota and several other Hive enemies will spawn. Killing the Blade of Crota drops a Cleaver for a Guardian to use for about one minute. *'A pack of Wolves is prowling': A Skiff appears and drops off several high-level Fallen enemies, including two Captains wielding Scorch Cannons, which can be wielded by Guardians once the Captains are dead. Once the enemies have been killed, the message "The Wolves are frenzied" appears, and more Fallen enemies are dropped off by Skiffs. The last Skiff carries a target of a Queen's Wrath bounty. Once all enemies are killed, the messages "The Wolves retreat" and "A Fallen treasure sits nearby" appear. All players who contributed to killing the bounty target are awarded with the Ether Key buff, which lasts 90 seconds and can be used to unlock an Ether Chest that spawns in a random location in the area. *'A Taken Blight is corrupting the land...': Multiple orbs of Darkness will begin to form and detonate, spawning hordes of Taken in the area and injuring Guardians near the explosions. After they are killed, the message A Taken lieutenant is corrupting the land ''appears. The process will repeat, this time spawning a single Major. Killing it produces the message ''A Taken lieutenant has been slain. After enough waves have been cleared, the message Darkness rises! A Taken zealot has come to claim you appears. A giant Ultra will spawn, and must be spawned before the Taken retreat. Defeating them will count towards quest steps and drop Reciprocal Runes for use in the Court of Oryx. Gallery Devwalk.jpg|Fallen Devil Walker from a public event in Old Russia. Old Russia Patrol Map.jpg|Old Russia Patrol Map (Public Events) Old_Russia_Map_Public_Events.png References External Links [http://destinypublicevents.com/ Destiny Public Events Timer] ja:公開イベント Category:Gameplay